Mr. Incredible
Robert Parr, also known as Bob Parr or Mr. Incredible, is the main protagonist of the Pixar film, The Incredibles. He is voiced by Craig T. Nelson. Biography Robert Parr was a man born with super powers. He became known as a "Super." He became one of the most famous super heroes ever. This caused problems, as a young Buddy Pine repeately tried to help him with his crime fighting. However, he didn't alow it. He also fell in love with Elastigirl, another super hero. He eventually married heer. However, bystanders who had been injured during crime fighting sued them, and the Supers were forced to retire. He now lives a civilian life with his wife Helen Parr, and they have three children: Violet Parr, who can project force fields and turn invisible Dash Parr, who has super speed and Jack-Jack Parr, who doesn't seem to have any powers. Bob grows tired of his normal life, and secretly fights crime with Frozone, another super hero. Later, he assaults his tiny boss after he prevents him from helping a woman. This gets him fired from the job. Then, a woman named Mirage calls, offering him a large sum of money if he stops a large robot. He does, but rips his old suit, but Edna Mode, a suit designer, gives him a new one. He spends the next few days working out and pretending to be employed. However, his next assignment turns out to be a trap. Buddy Pine, now known as Syndrome, is angered at being rejected by Bob and now is a villain. He had been using the robots to discover his flaws. Buddy intends to become a fake hero by pretending to defeat the robot and had killed many other Supers. Bob escapes, but believes his family had been killed when Syndrome shoots at their plane with missiles. Bob reunites with his wife after a reformed Mirage frees him. He also rejoins the children, but they are captured once again by Syndrome. However, Mirage frees them again. When Syndrome is knocked out by his own robot, he and his family destroy it. However, Syndrome tries to kidnap Jack-Jack. However, it is revealed Jack-Jack has powers, and the family kill Syndrome by blowing up his plane. It is then shown the family fights crime together. Personality Bob is nice, friendly, brave, heroic and pleasant. He still loves his wife, even though he doesn't spend time with his family often and constantly goes off with Lucius for some crime fighting.He is heroic because stereotypical heroes have super powers and save people, this is exactly what mr.incredible does and has superpwoers! Trivia *Mr. Incredible is the first main protagonist in a Pixar film to be classified as a human. *He is obese, yet he is really strong. Category:Super Hero Category:Disney Heroes Category:Pixar Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Costumed Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Main Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Important Category:Big Good Category:Parents Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Masked Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Lawful Good Category:Fighter Category:Heroes with Durability Category:Married Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Child Saver Category:Child Nurturer Category:Warriors Category:Bullied Heroes